<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestic life of one winged cowboy by DarbyAllinTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241891">Domestic life of one winged cowboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash'>DarbyAllinTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Adam is a high school teacher, Cameos from other wrestlers, Domestic, Homophobia, Kenny likes Video Games, Multi, So is Matt, talk of baby’s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny and Adam are married and are talking life in a whole new way. </p><p>*This is if non of them were wrestlers *</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny Omega/Adam Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Back to school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adams POV </p><p> </p><p>    "Kenny! We're going to be late!" I yelled standing at the front door pulling my jacket on. We were supposed to be going to one of Matt's kids birthday. "I know! I know! Give me a sec!" Kenny called from down the hall in our room. I just rolled my eyes, how he makes it to anything on time is beyond me. Hell, I have expected him to be late to our own wedding! </p><p>    "K, let's go." Kenny said walking out of the room. He was in just a white tee shirt and some shorts, his hair didn't even look done, not that it ever did. </p><p>   "What could have possibly took you that long?" I asked as we walked out to the car. As we got in Kenny got in the drivers side so I pulled my phone out and sent a quick message to Matt that we were running a little late. </p><p>   "Can't rush perfection Adam." Kenny said giving me a cocky smile. "Besides, I was wrapping the gift." He said waving his hand in the direction of the back where a box wrapped in green paper.</p><p>   "Wow. For once you have a valid excuse to be late." I said giving him and impressed look. </p><p>   "You knew what you were getting when you put a ring on me." He said shrugging. I smiled, taking his right hand in mine and looking out the window. Best decision I ever made. </p><p>——————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>    "Uncle Kenny!" A blur yelled slamming into Kenny as we walked into the door. He looked down to see Matt's son Zachary. </p><p>   "Hey bud, happy birthday." Kenny's said picking him up. </p><p>    "Will you come play with us?" He asked sticking his lip out. Kenny chuckled but started walking down the hall towards there play room. </p><p>    "When are you guys having one?" I turned to see Matt's wife standing behind me. </p><p>     "Oh um, not sure we will." </p><p>     "What!? You and Kenny are so good with the kids!" She said surprised . </p><p>     "I personally wouldn't mind it, but Kennys never said if he would." I said shrugging. It took years for me and Kenny to get together begin with.</p><p>   "Well, if you did, you would both be amazing parents." She said winking at me as she walked away. The party went well, not overly exciting. Kenny spent most of his time playing with the younger kids there while I made small talk to a few of the other people I there. </p><p>   "Hey babe, you doing ok?" Kenny asked in my ear, his arms wrapping around my waist. </p><p>   "Ya, why wouldn't I be?" I asked looking over my shoulder. </p><p>   "Your fiddling with your wedding ring. You do that when your uncomfortable." He explained pointing at my hands. I looked down to realize I was without thinking about it. "We can leave. Most of the kids have left anyways." </p><p>   "You sure? I know you like to be at these things." I asked, not wanting him to leave just because I wasn't having fun. </p><p>   "Positive. Now come on, let's let Matt know we're leaving." He said taking my hand pulling me along. We found Matt and Nick both in the kitchen. </p><p>   "Hey, me and Adam are gonna head out." Kenny said as soon as we were in there. Nick and Matt both gave each other a look making me frown. </p><p>   "What was that?" I asked making them look at me. </p><p>    "What was what?" Matt asked giving me an innocent smile. </p><p>    "That look."</p><p>    "What look?" Nick said trying not to laugh. I gave them a look causing them both you burst out laughing. Kenny and I looked at each other confused and looked back at them. "Sorry. Sorry!" Nick said pulling himself together. </p><p>   "It's just, whenever you guys are 'heading out' it meant you guys were going to, you know." Matt explained smiling. </p><p>   "Were married, why is that odd?" Kenny asked still confused. </p><p>   "Not now! Back when we were younger. You know, when Adam still told everyone he was straight." Nick said, and I felt my face go beet red. Years ago me and Kenny casually slept together. Obviously it became something more. We thought we had hid it well, but apparently we didn't. </p><p>    "Oh god..." Kenny mumbled hiding his face in my shoulder. </p><p>    "Well.... as fun as that conversation was, we are going to head out. I'll see you at work tomorrow Matt." I said taking Kenny's hand and rushing us out of there. We didn't say anything until we were in the car and driving. </p><p>   "We weren't that obvious were we?" Kenny asked looking over at me as I drove. </p><p>   "I didn't think we were, but clearly I was wrong..." I said shrugging. "I mean, we were normally pretty excited when we were going to leave." I said winking at him causing him to blush. </p><p>   "Plans for tomorrow?" Kenny asked ignoring my last comment. </p><p>   "Ya, tomorrow is the first day back to school. I have to, you know, work." I said chuckling as Kenny got a look of confusion on his face that turned into annoyance. </p><p>   "I swear there starting school earlier and earlier." He mumbled making me laugh. </p><p>   "Ya, I'll probably be pretty busy this week, but this weekend I'm all yours." I said reaching over to take his hand in mine. We sat in silence for a bit before Kenny spoke again. </p><p>   "Adam, have you ever thought about kids?" I felt my body tighten up a bit at that. Did Kenny want kids? Did he just here me talking to  Matt's wife? </p><p>   "Um.... I'm not sure..." I lied, my anxiety shooting through the roof. "Have um, have you?" I asked liking my lips. </p><p>   "I don't know..... I just- never mind. I don't know what I was thinking. We haven't even been married a year, just forget I said anything." He rushed taking his hand from mine. I wanted to beg him not to drop the conversation, but I decided to stay silent. If he wants to talk about it we will. </p><p>  The rest of the drive was uneventful, and when we got home Kenny went to shower. I was sitting in the kitchen, my phone in my hand. "Ok, let's do it..." I mumbled, pressing down in a contact. I held it to my ear for a few moments listening to it ring before-</p><p>   "The person your calling had not answered the phone, please leave a message after the beep."</p><p>   "Hey mom. It's Adam! Um, this is the 270th message I've left since my and Kenny's wedding. Um, I home everyone is doing well. Um, we didn't do much today, hung out at home, and went to Matt's sons birthday. I miss you, and like normal I'll keep leaving messages until you block me, love you all." I sighed as I ended the message. </p><p>   My family had cut me off when I married Kenny. They had tried to get me to leave him up until the night before our wedding, and when they realized I was going to go through with it, they all cut me off. I set my phone down on the table, and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Adam, a sad look on his face. </p><p>   I stood up and practically fell into his arms. "I've got you..." he whispered. </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Beep***</p><p>Beep***</p><p>Beep***</p><p>   I groaned as I reached over blindly to turn off my alarm. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I attempted to get up but felt a sting pair of arms wrap tighter around my mid section. "Kenny babe, I have to get ups.." I said prying his arm up so I could slip out of bed. </p><p>  He let out a sound of distress and sat up, his hair a curly mess on his head. "I hate Mondays...." he mumbled. I chuckled as I walked into the bath room. </p><p>   I showered quickly and brushed my hair and teeth. With a towel wrapped around my mid section I walked back into our room. Kenny was gone and the door was wide open. I could here him moving around in the kitchen. </p><p>   I got dressed quickly, just a button up shirt and jeans. Being and art and creative writing teacher had its perks. Like not having to be dressed nice all the time. I made my way into the kitchen. Kenny was sitting at the table, in nothing but sweat pants, and reading some Magna. Two cups of coffee we're already on the table as well as a bagel. </p><p>   "Morning..." I mumbled kissing his head as I sat down. Without looking up he pushed one of the cups towards me as well as the bagel. "Thank you." I said taking a sip of the warm liquid. "Big plans for today?" I asked as I took a bit of the bagel. </p><p>   "I have a package from the other day, it's supposed to be my new gaming system so I'll probably do a video for it today." He said shrugging. </p><p>   I could feel the tension from the talk about baby’s last night. I looked up at he clock sighing, I had to get going. “I’ve got to head out, I love you.” I said standing up. He stood to join me giving me a quick kiss. </p><p>   “Have a good day.” He said smiling before walking away. I grabbed my bag as I headed out and got in the car. The drive luckily wasn’t far and I got there rather quickly. </p><p>   “Good morning Mr.Page.” One of the lady’s greatest me as I walked in. </p><p>   “ Mornin. Oh! I meant to ask you to change my name over to Adam Page’Omega.” I said stoping to talk to her. “I added my husband’s name on.” I explained. </p><p>   “Oh of course! It should be switched in a few but schedules were already sent out so you’ll have to tell the students that.” She said as she started typing on her computer.  </p><p>   “Thanks!” I called out as I walked towered the art hall. </p><p>    “Hey Adam!” I looked over my shoulder to see Matt running down the hall. He was the Physical education/health teacher. </p><p>   “Hey man.” I said stoping to great him. “You ready for another year?” </p><p>    “Not at all. Half of my team graduated last year!” He complained. Did I forget to mention he’s the football coach. </p><p>   “I’m sure you’ll get some decent kids from the freshman class.” I said as I started walking again so I could get to my class room, Matt on my tail. </p><p>   “Come on man! You know the freshman are shit almost every year. We were champions last year, I can’t let the school down, so I was wonderin-“ </p><p>   “No.” I said cutting him off. I already knew what he was going to ask. </p><p>   “Come on Adam! You were one of the best players ever! With your help I could have a strong team in a week.” </p><p>   “No matt. I don’t do shit with that game anymore. It’s dangerous and I’m not helping other kids ruin there bodies in high school.” I snapped. When I played I had a really bad hip injury, witch I still struggle with now. </p><p>   “Fine, but if you change your mind you know where to find me.” He said as I unlocked my door. Before he could leave I grabbed his arm stoping him. </p><p>   “You’ve known Kenny for a while right?” </p><p>    “Ya, since like 3rd grade. Why?” He asked frowning. </p><p>   “Yesterday on our way home he asked me if I had thought about kids. And I’ve never heard him talk about that.” I explained. “So I just wanted to know if he’s ever.... talked about it.” </p><p>   “I mean this is Kenny we’re talking about. He’s had the, nice house, white picket fence, and perfect husband or wife. I would assume kids were wrapped up in all that. I think a real question is, do you?” He asked leaning against the door frame. </p><p>  I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn’t fine any words. “Students will be here soon, I’ll talk to you later Adam.” He said patting me in the back and walking away. </p><p>   I sighed as I walked over to my desk. There was a picture of me and Kenny in the desk, as well as a picture of my family. As much as I wanted to think about life all day, I had students soon, and needed to get ready. </p><p>   “Ok.... first period, oh no.” I mumbled. I had beginners art first. It was alway a mix of kids who were shy and good at art, and people who thought it would be an easy A. Normally freshman, but some older students would be in trying to get the arts credit they needed. </p><p>   I got the slide show up for the first day and started writing my name in the board when the first bell rang, and the first few students started to file in. “Take a seat wherever.” I instructed as the cane in. I waited until the late bell rand before standing up in the front. </p><p>   “Good morning students I’m Mr. Page’Omega, and welcome to Art 101. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>    "Good morning students I'm Mr. Page'Omega, and welcome to Art 101." I said standing I ground of the class. I walked over to my desk and picked up the pile of papers for first period. "Not only am I you art teacher, but I'm you advisor. If you don't know what that is, you will come to my class on Fridays at the end of the day instead of 7th. I'll help you with grades and other such." I explained as I walked around the room handing out packets. </p><p>   "In here is a rubric for assignments, as well as class room expectations and different topics we will be covering this semester." I said handing the last packet to a girl with bright red hair. </p><p>   "Um.... mr. page?" I turned to see a girl with straight black hair and freckles covering her face with her hand in the air. </p><p>   "Yes?" </p><p>   "Um, do you grade our assignments by how nice it looks?" She asked twirling a peace of her hair in her hand. </p><p>   "No mis...." </p><p>   "Doyal. Arica Doyal." </p><p>   "Well Arica, no I don't grade on talent if that's what your asking. I grade it in effort, and before any of you think that means you can put in half your effort and pass, I can tell when someone doesn't put in 100%." I explained flipping the lights off. "For today I'm going to be showing you a small slideshow about me. Your assignments for this week is to make one of your own and share it with the class next week. I want to know who I'm teaching. What bands you like, sports, subjects, cloths, movies, books, anything you want." I explained clicking on the projecter board. </p><p>  It lit up with a picture of myself and my name. "As I said earlier. My name Is Adam Page'Omega, you may call me Mr. Page, Mr.Omega, or Mr. Page'Omega." </p><p>    "Why is your last name hyphenated?" A boy asked from the front of the class. </p><p>    "I got at the end of the year last year and me and my partner chose to hyphenate our names." I explained. </p><p>   "What's your wife's name?" The red headed girl asked, her eyes lighting up. </p><p>   "Um, good question. That's actually on my next slide." I said clicking on the board so a picture of me and Kenny at our wedding, as well as our honeymoon in Paris. "This is my husband Kenny. We got married last year and took a honeymoon to Paris." </p><p>   "Wait! Your gay!" The red headed girl asked eyes wide. </p><p>   "That's not a appropriate question to ask. All you need to know is that this is my husband." I explained. As I reached to click the board a bit from the back perked up. </p><p>   "Is that Kenny Omega? Like the YouTubed?" He asked eyes wide with excitement. </p><p>   "Yes it is." I confirmed smiling when the kid squealed a bit. </p><p>  "So cool!" </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>   "So, how was the first day?" Matt asked as I walked into the teachers lounge. </p><p>   "It was fine. Definitely tiered, can't wait to get home." I said filling my water bottle up. "How about you? Any good players for the team?" </p><p>   "A few, but there definitely no starters. Definitely not my team last year." He mumbled. "Where are you of to?" He asked as I turned to leave. </p><p>  "Classroom. I invited a few of the kids from the newspaper last year to a special meeting today. Got to get things rolling." I explained as I left. By now most kids had left, especially with no extra curricular activities yet. </p><p>   As I walked I noticed a someone stomping down the hallway, before calling for me. The man in question had long blond hair, and sunglasses on. Behind him was a kid that I could only imagine was his son. I recognized the kid after a moment, his name was Sammy I think. Had him for 4th period. </p><p>  "Hey you!" The man yelled out at me in a raspy voice. </p><p>   "Hello sir. Is there something I can help you with?" I asked putting in the fake 'as a teacher I LOVE talking to parents'. </p><p>   "Ya there's something you can do for me! I'm looking for the PE teacher that took my kids phone!" He snapped. </p><p>   "Oh! Your looking for Mr. Jackson. If you go into the office and ask for him he should be in there. I just saw him." I directed. He grabbed the kid by his arm and yanked him in the direction of the office. "Good luck Matt." I mumbled as I walked away. </p><p>  I get my phone vibrate in my pocket making me look down. Kenny was calling me. </p><p>   "Hey." I said answering the phone. </p><p>    "Hey babe! How was your first day?" </p><p>   "Long. Definitely ready to get home and see you." I said smiling at the idea for Kenny blushing like I new he was. </p><p>   "How long do you think you'll be?" He asked. I could hear the smashing of buttons on a video game controller. </p><p>    "Maybe an hour? I'm having a meeting with some of the kids that were part of the newspaper last year." I explained as I strolled into my classroom. </p><p>   "Ok. I'll see you then. Love you." </p><p>   "Love you too." </p><p>   "Awww!" I jumped slightly at the sudden voice. I turned to see the five kids I had invited. Kris, Trent, Chuck, Orange, and Luke, or as I learned last year he also went by jungle boy. </p><p>   "Who were you talking to mr. P?" Trent asked looking up from his phone. </p><p>   "Oh it was just Kenny." I said waving my hand. </p><p>   "That's so cute!" Kris said jumping up and down lightly causing me to chuckle. </p><p>   "Ok, let's get this meeting started." I said. We all pushed some desks together to form a table to sit at. "Ok, so first off. How did the meetings go after I left last year?" There was three months of the school year left when me and Kenny got married and with the honeymoon I had just taken the rest of the year off. It was nice to know the principal personally. </p><p>   "It was a shit storm." Chuck mumbled. </p><p>   "Language Chuck. All though could you elaborate on that?" </p><p>   "Well, Jason really didn't care about the meeting, plus the sub forgot most of the time. For a while it was just us in the library. Eventually we just kinda gave up." He explained. Jason had been 'chief editor' last year. He wasn't the most involved, and had only been doing it for a few months but I preferred to have a senior as chief editor and he was the only one. </p><p>   "Ok, well we obviously need a new chief, and Kris, your our senior." I said looking at Kris who's eyes were wide. </p><p>   "But I'm not the only senior! There's Ashley, and Velvet, and-" </p><p>   "Kris you've taken every journalism class of mine you could, and you've been part of the paper since your freshman year. I still have to put it up to a vote with the team but I'm sure you'll get it." I said.</p><p>   "Next, we've been thinning out lately. Lot less kids the last few years. I want you guys to get kids involved, invite them to meeting. Bring your friends. Also, we're going to be covering more then sports events and whatever the school is serving for lunch." </p><p>   "Like a real newspaper?" Orange asked sliding his glasses done his nose a bit. </p><p>   "A bit ya. I want to enter you guys in a nation wide competition. We will send in a few articles and in June we will take a trip to New York City for a week long camp. You'll learn all about actually journalism, and colleges that specialize in that." I explained. </p><p>   "Wait hold up, you want us to bring more people to the club?" Trent asked raising an eyebrow. </p><p>   "Ya. There's no way your only friends are in this." I said slightly surprised when Tent, Chuck, and Orange all shook there heads. </p><p>   “That’s because you guys avoided everyone else.” Jack said rolling his eyes at the other three boys. </p><p>   “You mean we didn’t find an older kid and latch onto them?” Trent asked an eyebrow raised making Jack stand up like he was going to fight him. </p><p>   “Everyone calm down. Jack, sit down, I did not invite you all in here to disrespect each other.” I snapped looking between the two of them. Jack sat back down, both of them mumbling a sorry. “Guys, we have to pull this together. You guys are the dream team of this club, and it’s the last year Kris is going to be here, let’s make it a good one.” </p><p>   There was a chorus of sorry’s making me nod. “Good, now the bad news. Fundraising.” They all groaned at that. “Guys, I know you don’t like it bu-“</p><p>  “Do you know how embarrassing it is to sell chocolate bars in high school? There not even good.” Chuck groaned. </p><p>  “Sorry guys, but you know the rule. We have to take the money for our fundings, and this is what Principal Kahn was able to get. If have any ideas I’m open to them.” I knew how mush they hated selling that candy, plus Chuck was right, it was horrible.</p><p>   “What if we put together different fundraisers. Car washes, back sale, anything.” Kris offered. “Us 5 could be in charge of organizing them.”</p><p>   “Are you sure? That kinda thing is a lot of work, plus we will need a lot more money then normal with the trip to New York.” I asked a bit unsure. This may be my ‘dream team’ but I didn’t want to put to much work on them. </p><p>   “I think it’s worth a shot, plus we will still have the other members help.” Kris said. </p><p>   “Well, if our chef editor think we can, so do I.” Trent said nodding at Kris. </p><p>   “Same.” Both Trent and Jack said at the same time. All eyes went to Orange who simply nodded. </p><p>   “Well, I guess that settles that.” I said impressed. “We won’t start meetings until next week, but I will be here late Wednesday and Friday if you guys want to start working on ideas. Until then I think this unofficial meeting is over.” I said standing from my seat at the desk. “Oh, and I’ll need some help putting things back.”</p><p>   We pushed the desks back quickly, and the boys left yelling out a good by as they did. I grabbed my bag and was surprised to see Kris standing there still. “Can I walk out with you?”</p><p>   “Sure.” I said nodding as I turned the lights off and waited for her to leave the room to close the door. “What’s on your mind Kris?”</p><p>   “I, I've been thinking about my future and I’m kinda panicking.” She explained. “Like, I have zero plans.”</p><p>   “Well, sometimes a plan isn’t always  best.”</p><p>   “Says the man who plans out months of class work after school.” She joked making me chuckle.</p><p>   “I mean life plans. My life didn’t go anywhere near what I thought it would.”</p><p>   “Really?”</p><p>  “I mean ya. I always thought I would be a football player.”she looked over at me with wide eyes. “I planed to get a scroller ship to a good college in Texas. Instead I stayed here, and look, got a job I actually like, my friends near me, a good life.”</p><p>   “So I should make no plan?” She asked still confused witch made me sigh. </p><p>   “No, what I’m saying is that you’ll make a plan but life won’t go how you want it to. But it will take you where you need to go.” I tried explaining, but she shook her head. </p><p>   “I’m sorry Mr. Page, I just don’t understand.” She said as we walked to the entrance to the door. </p><p>   “Do t worry, you’ll understand at some point. Now go home chief editor.” </p><p>   “It’s good to have you back.” She said before running off towards the student parking. </p><p>   I chuckled as I walked over to my own car and got in. I quickly pulled out my phone and sent a text to Kenny to let him know I’m on my way. I turned the car and radio on, and headed home. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adams POV</p><p> </p><p>   I sighed looking at my phone where the calculator is open, then looking back at the laptop in my lap, showing the average price of a plane ticket, and then down to my lap where a notebook was open, a bunch of notes dribbled down. I was trying to figure out a rough estimate of the cost for the trip would be. </p><p>   My eyes jumped up to see Kenny sat in front of the tv, some video game I didn't know the name of on. I went back to my math project, and before long I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked to the side to see Kenny sitting  with me, his forehead on my shoulder so he could look at my screen. "What are you doing?" He asked looking up at me.</p><p>   "Trying to figure out how much the club needs to raise for the trip. It hard to though, I don't know how many people will be there, or how prices may change throughout the next few months." I explained as I wrote down something else. </p><p>   "How do you do that? I swear they taught us how to do math in school" Kenny said shaking his head making me laugh. </p><p>   "Might have helped if you were awake half the time." </p><p>   "Hey!" He said punching my arm lightly. "I was awake half the time, I was just looking at the teachers ass the other half." He said making me laugh even more shaking my head. </p><p>   "KENITH! I can't believe you said that!"</p><p>   "What? Mr. Quare was hot! And apparently I find teachers attractive." He said wiggling his eyebrows at making my face heat up, as I hid it in my hands. </p><p>   "Ya, nothings hotter then constant stress and college debt." I said making Kenny poke my stomach. </p><p>   "Absolutely nothing." </p><p>  "God, your something else Omega." I said shaking my head. </p><p>   "Hey, it's Page'Omega to you!" He said running his hand through my hair. I was looking back down at him now, and just felt so happy to have the man I loved sitting with me. </p><p>  "You know what? Screw work. It's Friday and we haven't done anything this week. I'm gonna take you out to dinner." I said shutting my computer and putting my things to the side.</p><p>  "Oh, are you gonna spoil me on that sweet sweet teachers money?" He asked eyebrow raised making me glare playfully. </p><p>  "Fine, your taking me out. Better?"</p><p>   "Of course. But you better get ready to Cowboy. We're going somewhere nice." He said sitting up from where he was. </p><p>   I started to sit up, but groaned as my hips popped. My hand flew down to the inside of my thigh where most of the pain was. Kenny let out a small sound of distress as he neared down in front of me. </p><p>   "You ok?" He asked concern in his voice, and I'm sure his face was full of concern but I couldn't see it as my eyes were shut tightly. </p><p>   "I- Ya, just a little soar. I need to make another appointment at the chiropractors." I said opening my eyes slowly. Kenny stood up and stepped back, putting his hand out for me to grab as he helped me stand up. </p><p>   "You could do a walk in tomorrow." Kenny offered but I shook my head. </p><p>   "I have to make sure everything is ready for the second week of school." I argued. Kenny sighed but didn't argue further, and kissed me softly on the lips.</p><p>   "Come on cowboy, we need to get ready for a nice night."</p><p>——————————————————</p><p> </p><p>   "Adam..."</p><p>   "Hmm?" I asked bringing my drink down from my lips. We were seated in a booth at a relatively nice restaurant, and we had just finished eating, just waiting for the bill. </p><p>   "You know what you should do when we get home?" I moved my hand up to his upper thighs, and squeezed lightly, lifting an eyebrow in question. The action had him blushing and looking down. "I mean that too, but I was thinking you could play a song for me. You haven't in a while." </p><p>  "I've been busy Ken, besides, it's just a hobby." I said shrugging.</p><p>   "It doesn't have to be"</p><p>   "Not this again Kenny." I mumbled, knowing what he meant. I had taken an interest in the guitar all the way back in middle school, and I still enjoyed it.</p><p>   "I make enough that you could do it full time." He argued. "Let me support you while you chase your dream like you did me."</p><p>   "Are your forgetting the months I was working 2 jobs and going to school while we lived in the shittiest apartment to ever exist? I'm happy in my job, and it is enough that if something happened to your channel, or god forbid, you or me we would be ok. We can't both chase our dreams." I said. </p><p>    It was the same argument over and over. Kenny has started his channel when we were in high school, and for the first bit of my college years and when we first got together he was working, but then he wasn't. He needed to put his full attention into the channel, and I supported him the entire way, and now he was a huge gamer, often going to Japan for convention. But what if it fell through? What if he lost all of his fans? I couldn't be chasing some music dream, I needed to be the rock for him. </p><p>   "That's not fair for you..." Kenny mumbled his head resting on my shoulder, and I let mine fall on his. </p><p>   "It's not like I hate my job or something. I love being a teacher, plus my students need me. I think I'm the only teacher Cassidy talks to." I said making Kenny chuckle. </p><p>   "As long as your happy." He said turning his head to kiss me lightly on the cheek. Just then a waiter walked up to us. </p><p>   "Excuse me, I need to ask you both to leave. Here is your bill." He said ah ding it to making me frown. </p><p>   "Um... why do we have to leave?"</p><p>   "That couple over there is complaining about you, and we saw that you were about finishe-"</p><p>   "Why do they want us to leave?" Kenny asked sitting up straight. </p><p>   The man looked nervous, and was sweating a bit. "Please don't make me tell you. Those two are regulars and I for all I know will loss my job if I don't ask you to leave." He whispered. </p><p>   "We will, but I want to know why?" I said slightly irritated. The man gave us a sorry look before sighing. </p><p>   "Because your ga-"</p><p>   Before he could even finish I was up out of my seat and practically dragging Kenny behind me. As we walked past the couple, who I could see now happened to be and elderly couple, I stoped and pulled keenly close and kissed his passionately. "Thank you for taking me out tonight." I said making his smile his goofy smile. </p><p>   "Of course." We then walked to the front and paid. Once out in the car I looked over at him. </p><p>   "I feel like I could have handled that better."</p><p>   "Are you kidding me? That was great."</p><p>   "That's only because you got a kiss out of it." I pointed out.</p><p>   "While that may be true, you definitely could have handled it worse." He said making me nod. </p><p>   "I guess your right..."</p><p>   "Of course I am, why else would you marry me?"</p><p>   "It couldn't be because I love you or anything." I joked, making Kenny role his eyes. </p><p>   "That too I guess." We drove in silence for a bit. The restaurant was a bit out of the way from our house, but it was near the ocean, witch looked gorgeous at night. "Adam, I need to talk to you about something important." Kenny said suddenly making me nervous. </p><p>   "W-what is it?" I asked, my eyes jumping from the road in front of me to him for a second. What does he need to talk about? </p><p>   "The other night I asked you something, and you didn't give me a straight answer. I want us to talk about it." And I knew instantly what he was talking about. The talk about baby's. </p><p>   "Ok, let's talk about it."</p><p>   "Do you want one?" He asked. He was now sitting practically sideways in his seat to look at me, and I felt weird not being able to look at him. </p><p>   "Let me pull over." I mumbled pulling off to the side of the road, witch happened to be some random beach. No one was there, and the moon was reflecting off of the water. It was almost identical to the night I told Kenny I loved him. Once I stoped driving I shifted so I could look at him. </p><p>   "Adam, please answer me." Kenny said looking me in the eyes. I hated when he did that, I could never look away, like I was in a trance. In his eyes I saw so many different things, worry, fear, hope. What did he want me to say? What did he want to hear? </p><p>  "Promise me, you won't get upset." I whispered. Kenny's eyes didn't leave mine as his hand slipped forward and grabbed mine. </p><p>   "I will never be mad at you for saying how you feel." He assured me, so I took a deep breath before answering.</p><p>   "Yes. I don't know when, but at some point I want kids. I wasn't to expand our family." I explained, my voice quite, almost like I was afraid someone else would hear. Kenny didn't say anything, nothing in his facial features changing, and I though I had messed up. He had wanted me to say no, to say I wanted it to just be the two of us forever. </p><p>   Just as I was about to open my mouth to apologize a huge smile grew on his face. "Oh thank god. I was afraid you wouldn't." He said shaking a bit. I was taken aback, and felt like he was joking. He had to be.</p><p>   "Your serious?" I asked, my voice breaking a bit, witch caused Kenny to laugh a bit. </p><p>   "Ya..... I was so worried you wouldn't want to." He admitted, a blush creeping up his neck. "But if you want a baby..... I'm at home all the time right now, and I wouldn't mind if we started looking into it." </p><p>   "Really?" I asked slightly surprised. The last thing I expected tonight was for Kenny to tell me he not only wanted to have a kid with me, but that he was ready to know. </p><p>   "I completely understand if you don't want to yet. I just wanted to put it out ther-"</p><p>   "I'm ready." I said cutting him off. </p><p>   "Really?"</p><p>   "Really." </p><p>———————————————</p><p> </p><p>    "What's up Adam!" Matt called as I walked into the teachers lounge. Matt was seated on the couch, his food on his lap as he watched an old video of some football game from a while back. Cody Rhodes and Matt Hardy we're seated at the table, both eating there lunch as well. </p><p>  "Hey," I said nodding at him as I opened the fridge to grab my container of leftovers. I popped it into the microwave and sat at the table looking through my phone. </p><p>  "How's the first week been on you?" Cody asked turning his attention to me. </p><p>   "I should be asking you mr. Vice Principal." I joked setting my phone down. Cody has been a Language arts teacher, but got promoted last year. </p><p>   "Horrible. Did you know someone has to deal with all the kids that we send to the office? Apparently that's my job!" He said slamming his face on the table making me chuckle. </p><p> "What about you Mr. Hardy?" I asked looking to the other man at the table. </p><p>  "Adam, I'm not your teacher anymore. You can call me Matt." He said rolling his eyes at me. </p><p>  "You will always be Mr. Hardy, besides, we already have a Matt." I said motioning to Matt who was engrossed in the game he was watching. </p><p>   "Mr. Rhodes?" One of the lady's from the desk said as she stuck her head in the room. "A Mr. Jericho is here to see you. Said he had a meeting." She explained before slipping out again. </p><p>   Cody side as he stood up, making me give him a questioning look. "What kid is so bad you need a parent teacher conference already?" I asked. </p><p>   "This guys kid has been having problems with Matt. He's the type that likes to believe the student over everything.” </p><p>   “Where have I heard the name Jericho?” I wondered out loud as Cody walked out. </p><p>   “He owns a Real estate Agency. Got a couple of older kids here in the school as well. They all act like brats.” Hardy explained. </p><p>   “He gravitated a few years before us.” Matt said moving from the couch to the table. “Got into something trouble and had to do community service at the school. He was the assistant to the football couch our freshman year.” No wonder I didn’t know him, I had moved the summer between our freshman and sophomore year.</p><p>   “Witch kid has been causing you trouble?” I asked Matt. </p><p>   “Sammy Guevara,” he stared blankly. </p><p>   “I have that kid for social studies. He’s a real pain in the ass. Just like his older brothers,” Hardy commented. </p><p>   “I think I have him for 4th, one of my journalism classes. His dad showed up that first day of school looking for Matt,” Matt’s eyes went wide.</p><p>  “You told him where I was! I’ve never been chewed out like that and I’m a football couch!” He said glaring at me making me chuckle. </p><p>   “What was I supposed to do? Lie to a parent? Then Kahn would be chewing my ass out,” I said taking a bite of my food. “Oh! Me and Kenny have some big news!” I said suddenly remembering why I had chosen to eat in here in the first place. “We’ve decided to try and have a kid,” </p><p>   “Really?!” Matt asked his face lighting up. </p><p>   “Ya, we have an appointment with a specialist later this week,” I confirmed. </p><p>   “Your gonna love it! My three kids are the best thing to ever happen to me and Reby,” Hardy said patting me on the shoulder. </p><p>   “Same for me. Being a father is great. What made you guys decide?” Matt asked. </p><p>   “Well, Kenny’s not traveling nearly as much as he used to. And we just think we’re ready,” I explained. Just then the same man from the first day came barging into the room. His eyes set on Matt, and his face looked full of anger. </p><p>  “You!” He snapped, a finger pointed at him. “I don’t know what your problem with my son is, bu-“</p><p>   “Mr. Jericho, please come back into my office,” Cody said following behind him. </p><p>   “No, I want to know why a grown man is picking on my kid.” He snapped not looking away from Matt. </p><p>   “I’m not trying to pick in your son sir, but simply to in force school rules. Phones are not prohibited during school hours,” Matt explained calmly. I was always impressed with his patients with parents. </p><p>   “It’s not just the phone! The other day you have him a zero for no reason!” He yelled again, but Matt stayed calm. </p><p>   “No, I gave him a zero because he had refused to spit out his gum after I asked him multiple times to. It is a safety issue for him to be chewing gum in class.”</p><p>   “So my son is lying to me? That’s what your saying?” He asked setting a hand on his hip. </p><p>   “Sir, I’m not sure what your son told you, but I can assure you I am not lying,” Matt said. Jericho shook his head glaring at him. </p><p>   “This school should hire some actual teachers instead of lying people like you,” he snapped before walking away. </p><p>   “Damn,” I mumbled once Jericho was gone making Hardy snort. “How did you not yell back?” I asked impressed. Matt sighed and looked at me with tiered eyes. </p><p>   “I’ve hade way to fucking much practice talking to that man.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>